


December 17, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another December evening with you,'' Amos said to Supergirl. Frowning, he stepped to one side after the creature snapped at him.





	December 17, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''Another December evening with you,'' Amos said to Supergirl. Frowning, he stepped to one side after the creature snapped at him.  
Amos viewed Supergirl scowling and flying into the enemy. Using her fists to knock it unconscious. ''I'm going to wait for you to return from placing it in a barren area. At the farm.''

After Amos was within the kitchen, he viewed Martha placing recent treats on the table. He took a treat and chewed thoughtfully.

A few minutes went by before Supergirl appeared. Amos began to smile. Another December evening with his daughter.

THE END


End file.
